


Is It Worth It?

by AbsoluteSpoon



Category: Okegom, Okegom Roleplay
Genre: Angst, Hesitation, One-Shot, Other, atleast she's in something, i feel bad for her, it's not as easy as it was for @13#, neither does in-4, rip ivlin, time doesn't seem to be too sympathetic do they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/pseuds/AbsoluteSpoon
Summary: Two visitors within a week. This is the most activity Time has had in a long time, so they might be getting impatient. Still, the question is, will Ivlin go through with Time's proposition?





	Is It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaOkegom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/gifts).



> Here it is, as you wanted. I hope I did well XD I'm not the best at writing in character of someone else :P

//INTERNAL[LOG]::STARTUP<>

IN-4: My my, another visitor already? This is a bit much, is it not? Well, she's coming up the stairs quite slowly... Must be nervous. Can't blame her, being here isn't exactly norma--

//INTERNAL[LOG]::INTERRUPTED¿?SWITCHING MODE\\\ENTERING NEW LOG...||

//LOG[]EN7RY-3478//ST4RT;:

Time: IN-4?

IN-4: Ah, yes, Time?

Time: What are you rambling to yourself about?

IN-4: Oh, nothing, nothing... There's just someone coming up here.

Time: Another visitor? Already?

IN-4: That's what I said!

Time: Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you did. Come on, get into your log mode thingy.

IN-4: As you wish. //ENTERING[LOGGING]MODE||PLEASE WAIT...SUCCESS::LOGGING CONVERSATION]

Iv1§n: Um... H-Hello...? Are you, T-Time...? 

Time: Ah, me? Yes, I am. And you are Iv1§n, correct?

Iv1§n: Y-Yes, I am... How d-do you know me...?

Time: Oh, I know everyone. I do control elements of time after all, you know, hence my name. It's important to know the people who carry the memories I have stored away.

Iv1§n: I-I see... [ERROR::NAME NOT CLEAR\\\ERROR PERSISTS FOR==3¦INSTANCES] 

Time: Ahh... One moment please. IN-4!! YOU STUPID RUST BUCKET!! STOP MESSING EVERYTHING UP!! [ERROR//PLEASE STOP SHAKING ME]

Ivl§n: Ahh... W-What are y-you...?

Time: NO!! WHY CAN'T YOU RECOGNISE ANYTHING??? WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO CORRECT ALL OF YOUR MISTAKES, I'M A VERY BUSY WOMAN!! [ERROR//YOUR NAME IS TIME::YOU LITERALLY HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD]

Time: YOU'RE STILL WASTING TIME NOT GETTING ANYTHING RIGHT!! [ERROR//YOU CAN'T COMPLAIN::YOU CREATED AND PROGRAMMED ME{SO BY CALLING ME STUPID YOU'RE JUST CALLING YOURSELF STUPID}OW. DON'T KICK ME]

Ivl-in: A-Ah... Time...? Could w-we just c-continue p-please...?

Time: AH!! [ERROR//OW. I SAID STOP KICKING ME==I ALREADY ADDED HER NAME TO MY DATABASE++SO STOP COMPLAINING] THANK YOU!! R-Right, now... Sorry, where were we?

Ivlin: W-We were, uh, discussing-

Time: Oh, yes! Now I remember! You want to know what I can do for you.

Ivlin: Y-Yes, I... H-How did you know that?

Time: Seriously? Come on, think about it. I control parts of time. That includes knowing what your going to say. Like, next your going to ask how much control I have over it, right?

Ivlin: Ah, y-yes, t-that's right...

Time: Well, I can answer that for you. In short, I offer a service to people that come here. I can store all your current memories, and exchange them for new ones.

Ivlin: W-Wait... So, you could, a-alter my memories...? Like... Make me forget c-certain things...?

Time: Yes, exactly like that. But I can also change them. So say by forgetting a certain event your memories would be inconsistent, I can instead change them. So instead of forgetting, for example, a bad experience you had with someone, I could turn it into something good that happened with that person. But, I can only do it with your consent.

Ivlin: Alright, I-I see... Y-You know, I think I know... 

Time: Know what? What you'd like to forget or change?

Ivlin: Yes, I'm pretty sure I a-already know...

Time: Are you sure? I mean, that's a bit sudden isn't it? You should probably just go home, think about it for a whi-

Ivlin: I-I have no r-real home! S-She... Took it all f-from me...

Time: Who? #4774/1~4?

Ivlin: Y-Yes, her... P-Please, I've wanted t-this for a long time... Just, l-let me have this...

Time: Fine, fine. It's your life, after all. Well, what is it you'd like?

Ivlin: To f-forget everything... Everything t-that happened, with Satanica... I d-don't even want to r-remember meeting her... I w-want to remember n-none of it...

Time: Are you suuure that's wise?

Ivlin: I'm c-certain... I've wanted this f-for so long...

Time: Ah, look, kid...

Ivlin: K-Kid?

Time: ...Your clearly not getting it, so I'll explain for you. You love your children more than anything in the world, correct?

Ivlin: Y... Y-Yes, that's true...

Time: Well, if you forgot everything with #4774/1~4, you'd be forgetting two of your kids, Licorice and Erif. You'd forget everything about them both.

Ivlin: N-No... Surely n-not... I m-mean... You s-said, y-you can--

Time: Yes, yes, I know I said I can change your memories instead of removing them completely, but that just wouldn't work. How the hell could you forget your child's other parents, but remember the kids?

Ivlin: B-But... I-I...

Time: Hey, hey, don't cry... There's no need for it, we can sort this out.

Ivlin: H-How can w-we?! I can't leave t-those memories b-behind, without l-leaving my kids too...

Time: I-If it makes you feel any better, you'd still be have two of your kids. I mean, one of them doesn't like you, but atleast you'd have them. [ERROR//THAT'S REALLY NOT HELPING TIME::NOW SHE JUST LOOKS MORE UPSET] S-Shut up IN-4...

Ivlin: B-But... Wait, E-Erif is @13#'s kid... H-How would I, f-forget them...?

Time: Well, you'd be forgetting everything, so @13#, Ann4, everyone you met there through #4774/1~4 would be forgotten, too. Although, for @13#, it's already too late.

Ivlin: W-What do you--

Time: He's already been here. Chose to forget it all, he did. You, #4774/1~4, Ann4, his kids, everything. Said, and I quote: "I c-can't go on living with myself because o-of them". The bad memories, I take it he meant. It happened just a few days ago, when he didn't come home to you all.

Ivlin: Y-You... You c-can't be... N-No...

Time: Oh, I can. And I did. I'm sorry, but I can't go against anyone's wishes. He requested, and I simply provided.

Ivlin: T-This... Is a-all wrong! I'd f-forget my L-Licorice, and... Now @-@13#'s gone t-too... I can't l-lose all that... N-No, no d-deal! I don't want t-to forget! I c-can't just, leave e-everyone!

Time: Alright, alright, as you wish. [MEMORY CHANGE DENIED//ENDING CHANGE STARTUP...SUCCESS::MEMORY NOT ALTERED] There, it's done. Nothing will happen to your memory, you'll be okay.

Ivlin: T-Thank you... Just, t-tell me... Where is @13# n-now...?

Time: In Elux's World. He wanted to-- H-Hey, wait! You can't just... Ah, and she's gone... [INITIALISING SPEECH MODE::RUNNING STARTUP...PLEASE WAIT...|SUCCESS\\\ENTERING SPEECH MODE]

IN-4: At least she was smarter about it in the end.

Time: Yeah, that's true. She could've atleast stayed and used a portal.... Instead of just running off.

IN-4: That's true, but going to Elux's World is a terrible idea, so it's probably best that she takes longer to get there, if she really was intent on going there.

Time: Yeah, I guess you're right... Maybe she'll even see sense on the way there, and just go back to her family.

IN-4: That would be best... For all of us. Ahh, anyway, could we end this log, please? I'm rather tired, so I'd appreciate it if you let me go back to rambling to myself in peace.

Time: Of course, this log is long enough already, anyway. End this log, IN-4.

IN-4: Gladly. [RUNNING LOG OFF::PLEASE WAIT...PLEASE WAIT...|SUCCESS\\\LOG ENTRY SAVED]

//LOG[]EN7RY-3477///END;:


End file.
